In Another Life
by Elizabeth L. Sullivan
Summary: NEW STORY: Shortly after Andy McNally returns from a successful UC, she receives threats from the man she put behind bars. She has now choice but to leave her life behind with no goodbyes and go into hiding. Six years later, she returns to Toronto. How will Sam react? What secret has she kept from Sam all these years? Great story, crap summary MCSWAREK FIC R&R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rookie Blue. Wish I did. First fic in a while. Sorry the chapters start out short. I would love to hear what you think. R&R

She was supposed to be at home. She was supposed to be finishing her shift at Fifteen. She was supposed to be at the Penny tonight celebrating Oliver's birthday with Sam, Frank, Noelle, and her fellow rookies. She was supposed to be doing anything but running, and, no, she was not running from Sam. Everything was perfect with Sam. Things could not be any better. Instead, Andy McNally was running from Dalton Newport.

Newport was an infamous drug lord and trafficker from Toronto. In fact, he was the biggest and most dangerous one in all of Canada. He was practically untouchable. Well, he was until a few months ago when Andy busted him. She worked undercover for five months before she could finally get him for murder. He was in prison now with a life sentence, yet somehow he was able to leak her name to his men.

They sent a threat to Fifteen Division, more specifically to Andy McNally. She and Oliver were on the streets that day, when he got a message from Best.

 _"Get McNally back to the barn and my office ASAP... lights and sirens. Do NOT stop for anything."_

Now Andy McNally would be on the run indefinitely. A tear fell from her cheek for the thought of not knowing when she could see Sam, Traci, or her dad. She left them with out a goodbye- without any explanation. She snapped back to reality as the engine shut off.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Detroit," Frank replied.

"Michigan?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting you as far from Toronto as I can. When we get to the airport, I want you to get on the first flight as far south as possible."

"Yes, sir. Make sure my dad's okay? And Sam. I know how he his. You do too. Tell him, I love him and give him this. I know, I know, the fewer who know the better, but I can not just get up and leave him," Andy said as she handed him a letter.

"Will do, McNally, and I understand." Frank responded. At that, Andy hugged him.

She knew it was unprofessional to hug her boss, but she didn't care. Oliver and Frank were like fathers to her. They were always looking out for her. He was the last person from Fifteen for a while- the last of her family, her friends, and her life. Not only did she say goodbye to her life, but she also said goodbye to Andy McNally.

Two weeks later, Ava Mae Taylor sat in her Town Center condo in Virginia Beach, Virginia. She was starting to liked it here. Ava had finally cut all ties with Andy McNally, or so she thought. There was only one thing that still tied her to her old life, to Sam Swarek.

She was pregnant. All she could do was cry.


	2. Chapter 2

She was gone- just like that. He saw her in Best's office, and that was the last he ever saw of Andy McNally. Sam wondered why she was there. _Was she going under again?_ He went to go talk to Frank, but soon realized he was gone as well. He found Noelle, but she only gave him what he assumed- special assignment. Sam had a feeling in his gut, and he didn't buy it. He was determined to find out.

That night he was at the Penny for Oliver's birthday. He looked over at the rookies' table expecting to see Andy's doe eyes and her laughing at something Dov or Chris had said, but there was only an empty seat. He leaned over to Oliver.

"Where do you think she is?" He asked Oliver. Sam looked down at his half empty glass. Something is missing. _His rookie would have told him she were leaving for a UC assignment._

"I don't know, brother," Oliver replied. Sam finished his drink and ordered another round.

"I feel odd about this. Something is just off," Sam admitted.

He looked to the door, and Frank walked in and kissed Noelle. Sam walked over to Frank.

"Where is she?" Sam demanded.

"I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?" Sam was mad. Infact, he was more hurt than angry. He was worried.

"She wanted me to give this to you."

Sam looked confused. Frank then handed him an envelope. He opened it and unfolded the paper.

 _Sam,_

 _First of all, I wanted to say how sorry I am that it has to be like this. If I could stay, I would. Newport made me, and he sent his guys after me. I know you're probably thinking that I should have stayed and let you protect me. Sam, if this were any other man after me, I would, but this is Dalton Newport who is after me. He's too dangerous, Sam. I don't know how long I'll be gone. I just hope I can be back soon. Please, tell my dad that I've gone UC or something. Make sure he's okay, please. Tell Trac to give Leo a big hug for me. I know you will want to come after me, but you can't. As much as I want you to, don't. I love you, Sam. I always will._

 _Love,_

 _your doe-eyed rookie_

Later that night, Sam sat on the side of his bed. Her scent still lingered in his room and on her pillow. He reread the letter for what felt like the hundredth time. He looked down at the diamond ring he fiddled with in his hand. Her timing could not be any more perfect. He pulled out his phone and called the restaurant to cancel his reservation. He was going to propose tomorrow night, but apparently fate had other plans. He wished so badly that he could hold her again and kiss her.

Six months later, Andy's belongings remained where she left them the day she left. . They all sat in their drawer or laid where she last left them. Sam rarely came around the Penny anymore. He would show up late to parade in the mornings. He always rode alone on shifts. Honestly, the only time he ever went out was on poker nights. Even then, Sam was miserable. _How could she just leave with out anything but a letter?_ He missed her more and more every day. He had no clue when he would ever or if he would ever see his rookie again.

Ava Taylor waddled into her condo and plopped into her chair. She had easily settled into this city. She soon got into real estate career. It was a good income to support herself and this baby. In fact, she had just sold a house the week before. She loved it here as Ava, but it wasn't the same. She wasn't Andy McNally. She didn't have Sam Swarek. Andy didn't know how to live in a world without Sam. Ava desperately missed Andy, Sam, Toronto-her life. This new life and this town was perfect. Well, it were almost perfect. She desperately missed Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

She recorded everything. Literally everything. Ava was determined to not miss a single moment. She had recorded her first crawl, her first steps, her first words, and her first birthday, literally everything. She recorded a little bit every day in hopes that she would one day show Sam. Not a day went by that she didn't think of him.

It was a Saturday just like any other. Five-year-old Samantha had a soccer game. Ava may have been biased, but Samantha Taylor did fairly well at the sport for her age. Ava had already recorded every other soccer game. She was determined to record this one too.

There was no denying that the child had her fathers looks. She had long shiny black hair. She was tall. In many ways, she favored her father, however, she favored Andy as well. Samantha had both her mother's doe-eyes and her lion's heart. She was kind, sweet, and always shared. Andy never had a problem with her around other kids. And, just like her mother, Samantha was allergic to silence. She would talk and talk.

In a way, Samantha saved Andy. Samantha would always come home from school to find her mother upset. The child would do her best to cheer her mother up. Andy couldn't help but laugh. She wasn't depressed, but she wasn't happy. There was a void that could only be filled by Andy McNally's life. Every day, the child reminded her of Sam. Samantha was just like her father. They had the same dimples, laugh, and mannerisms. She was a curious child as well. She always asked questions and never forgot a word she was told.

Samantha never really asked about her father that much. She had asked before, and she soon understood it made her mom sad. The first time she did ask, her mom cried.

 _"Mommy?" Four-year-old Samantha piped up. They had been watching The Little Mermaid._

 _"Yes, rookie?"_

 _"Why don't I have a daddy like my friends do?" Samantha asked. Andy never really expected her to ask that question. She new one day Samantha would ask, but she wasn't prepared to answer that._

 _"Well, sweetheart, you do have a daddy." Andy said plainly. She started to tear up. She was happy Samantha wanted to know about her daddy, yet she was heart broken. Growing up, Andy vowed that her future child would grow up with two parents in a loving family. She prayed that her future child would never be raised the she had been._

 _"Well why isn't he here? Does he not love us? Did he die?"_

 _"No. Mommy wishes he were here. I know your father wishes to be here. He loves us so, very much." Quite truthfully, Andy had no idea if Sam was alive or if he had moved on. She had not heard from Frank in about a year._

 _"Well, where is he?"_

 _"He's-uh- in Canada working."_

 _"Oh Canada? Mommy! I know where that is! It's- it's the big country above us."_

 _"Agh! How did you know that?"_

 _"Because I'm smart!"_

 _"Is that so?" Andy chuckled to herself._

 _"Mommy, what is Daddy like? Where does he work?"_

 _"Well, let's see. He has dark hair and dimples just like you. He's tall and very handsome. He's a police officer. He's very funny, and he likes to makes jokes just like you. He hangs out with your Uncle Ollie and Uncle Frank and Aunt Noelle."_

 _"I have aunts and uncles?"_

 _"Lots of them."_

 _" Can we go see them?" Samantha said excitedly._

 _"I wish we could, but not for a while."_

 _"Okay, Mommy."_

As Andy cheered for Samantha, Rachel, a fellow soccer mom tapped on her shoulder. She had been friends with Rachel for a while. Rachel was one of Andy's first clients. After learning that Ava was new to town, Rachel offered to show her around.

"You know, Ava, that man over there is starting to creep me out," she said nodding her head in his direction. The man leaned against the y'all pine tree. His blue eyes stared Andy up and down. _Who was he?_

Andy couldn't quite place where she had seen that face before. She thought long and hard about it. _Was he from a case home? Was he a former client?_ That's when she realized. _Scott Newport,_ Dalton's nephew. She froze. _He found her_. Andy began to tense up. She couldn't breathe. Her heart was racing. _How had he found them?_ She had to leave.

"Ava, are you okay? Do you know that man?" Rachel asked.

"No. Um- uh he just looks like someone I used to date in college," Andy lied. "Hey, uh do you mind if Sammy spends the night with Catherine tonight? I just remembered I have a dinner with a client."

"Yeah, sure. You sure you're all right?"

"Yes, just tell Samantha I'll pick her up in the morning." Andy said quickly collecting her things.

She walked out to her white Chevy Malibu. She fumbled for keys and her phone when she heard a gun cock from behind her. _Scott_. Andy turned around slowly. She felt faint. She was screwed. Without hesitation, Andy knocked the gun from his hand and kicked it under the car beside them. He pinned her against the side of her car. Andy struggled as she fought against him. His hands constricted around her neck until she could barely breathe. Andy put all her energy into her last attempt to break free. She threw a kick between his legs, and Scott fell to the ground in pain. Andy reached for her purse and her keys from the ground and jumped into her car and drove away.

Her mind was racing. _How did he find her?_ She had no idea where to go or what to do. Her cover was blown. She was made. Without thought, she dialed the one number she knew by heart.

"Hello?"

author's note:

keep the the reviews coming! I would love to hear what y'all think. Of course if anyone has any suggestions or ideas, PM me! I'm all ears!

Also to clear things up...

AllMcSwarek Andy did not find out she was pregnant until after she had left. There was no way she could tell Sam without possibly endangering her life and the baby's.

R&R

-ELS


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?"

"It's me. They found me. Well, Scott did. He's here. He had a gun. I fought him off, but he'll be back soon."

"You need get out and relocate. How about somewhere out West? Maybe even ou-?" His suggestions were soon cut off.

"No! Frank, I want to come home," Andy demanded. She couldn't stay away any longer. She wanted Samantha to have a family. She wanted to be with her family.

"You can't. It's too dangerous."

"Then keep it on the low. No one has to know. I just- I just need to be in Toronto. I need to come home."

"Fine. I'll come up with something. You can not see him, you know"

"I won't," she paused. "How is he?" It pained her to think of being that close to him and not being with him. He wondered where he was. _Was he still at Fifteen? Had he gone undercover? Was he still alive?_

"He looks likes hell- keeps to himself, rides alone, hardly ever comes to the Penny. He's taken a couple of UC assignments. " Both ends of the line we're silent. She felt guilty. She was the reason that he was like this. "I'll meet you in Erie?"

"Sounds good," Andy said as she hung up. She pulled into her garage and ran inside. She packed as much as she could. She threw as much as she could into her one bag. She grabbed her videos, her camera, phone charger, passport, Samantha's dolls and notepads, and Samantha's passport. She went into Samantha's room and packed up as much as possible. She booked four tickets for two flights out of Norfolk International Airport just in case she was followed. One was to arrive in Toronto and one to arrive in Erie. She called Rachel.

"Hey, can you meet me in twenty minutes?"

"Where?"

"The girls' favorite spot."

"Ava, is everything all right?"

"I'll explain when we meet."

Twenty minutes later, Andy pulled up beside Rachel's silver Camry.

"Samantha, sweetheart, I need you to tell Catherine goodbye," Andy said.

"Why, Mommy?"

"We're going on a long trip. I'll tell you in the car," Andy said as she nodded to Samantha. Samantha hugged Catherine.

"Bye Samantha! Have fun on your trip!" Catherine said. Obediently, Samantha climbed into the car and bucked up. Andy closed the door and stepped towards Rachel.

"Thank you, Rach, for everything," Andy said. Tears fell down her cheeks. Rachel had been there since the beginning. They were best friends- practically sisters.

"You're not going on a trip, are you?"

"No, I'm going home to Toronto."

"Toronto! I thought you were from New York."

"That was a cover. This life is a cover. I'm not Ava Taylor. I'm Andy McNally. I'm a cop. I went undercover, and I was made. I was sent here to hide. Please, you can't say anything. You can't know anything. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you, but I was trying to keep both your family and my family safe."

"I understand. I love you, Av- Andy."

"Love you too, Rach. I'll be in touch," They hugged and cried. Shortly after, Andy hugged Catherine.

"Bye, Mrs. Ava!"

"Bye, Catherine," Andy hugged her and hopped into her car and drove to the airport.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Samantha asked.

"Home," Andy stated. She glanced through the mirror at Samantha.

"But we are home," she replied confused.

"Our real home, Toronto."

Andy pulled out her phone and texted Frank.

 _E 2:15 G3_

"Attention, passengers, your flight will be landing in fifteen minutes"

Andy looked over at Samantha who was sleeping soundly. She was somewhat jealous. Samantha was oblivious. She had nothing to worry about. There were no drug lords after her.

She walked off the plane hand in hand with a sleepy child. She walked through Gate 3 where she met Frank.

"Um, McNally, who is this?" Frank asked confused.

"I haven't been called that in a while." She handed Frank their carry ons. "This, is Samantha Faith Swarek," Andy said. Frank was shocked to say the least. _McNally and Swarek have a kid._

"Swarek? You've got to be kidding me."

"Mommy, who is he, and why did he call you McNally? My last name isn't Swarek. It's Samantha Faith Taylor."

"Not anymore, Rookie. This is your Uncle Frank."

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Miss Samantha," Frank said looking at Andy.

"I'll explain later."

The drive to Toronto felt like it would never end. Samantha went right back to sleep. So, Andy explained everything to Frank.

Three and a half hours later, a black SUV pulled up to a cabin.

"This is Oliver's cabin," Andy said.

"Yeah, I told him we needed it for an assignment. He said it was fine."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"She's a spitting image of Sam," Frank finally said as he grabbed Andy's bags. Andy carried Samantha in her arms.

"She gave me hope. I just wish he could've been there, you know?"

"I know you do, McNally. As much as you want to, you can contact any one."

"I know."

A few minutes later. Andy watched Frank leave. She was alone. She was home, well, sort of. She remembered the last time she was here.

 _Andy and Sam lay in bed out of breath. She looked up at him and asked if he saw a future for them. He looked at her as though she were insane for not knowing he did._

 _"You know I do, McNally. I have ever since you tackled me and tried to kiss m-"_

 _"I did not!" Andy interrupted._

 _"Do you want to hear what I was going to say?" He said as she nodded. "I have ever since I laid eyes on you, McNally. I want kids and the park on Sundays. I want it all with you. Everything. I want to give you everything. I love you, McNally. Nothing will ever change that. I promise. I'm going to marry you some day." Sam said. Andy's heart fluttered._

 _"Good. I want to marry you one day too. I love you too."_

A few weeks later, Andy was startled by the sound of car doors slamming. She peaked out of the curtains. Two Black SUVs and six men. However, they weren't Franks. _How did they find her again?_ She hustled to Samantha's room.

"Samantha!"

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Listen closely. I need you to hid in your closet behind your clothes. I need you to absolutely stay quiet do not scream or make a noise. Do not open the door unless it's me or Uncle Frank, okay Sweetheart?" Andy's heart was racing.

"Mommy, you're scaring me. What's happening?"

"We're just playing a big game of hide and seek, okay?"

Andy left the room and called 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"Hi, I'm a cop from Fifteen, McNally. I need back up 5673 Lakeside Drive. Request Officer Best and Shaw. There are six armed men, I have my daughter with me."

"Officers, are you armed as well?"

"No. I-I can't find my gun. "

"1519, there are six armed men at an officer's home. 5673 Lakeside Drive, requesting backup," the radio crackled to life.

"That's my cabin," Shaw said looking at Nash.

"1519, responding." Nash responded. She flipped the lights and sirens. Just then Oliver's phone rang.

"Shaw"

"I need you to keep this on the down low and keep Swarek away from this."

"Why Swarek? Who is-" Oliver paused. "McNally? She's back?" Oliver asked. Nash turned to look at Oliver. Swarek was with the detectives today; so, their job was a little easier.

"Not exactly."

"This is 1519, requesting backup 5673 Lakeside Drive immediately. All suspects are armed and open fire!" Nash shouted into the radio. Soon the several voices responded.

"1520, responding."

"1539, responding."

"Peck and I are en route."

McNally looked out of the window. Scott had found her again. She grabbed a knife and hid behind the counter in the kitchen. Just then the door busted down. The sounds of sirens grew louder by the second. _Hurry_ , Andy mentally prayed. Scott made his way to Andy's room. He returned and looked around in the living room.

Both Newport and Andy were startled by the gunshots from outside. Back up was here. Scott looked out the window. _That was her chance_. Andy ran towards the man and tackled him.

They fought and wrestled until Scott knocked the knife from her hand. Quickly, Andy threw a punch to his face and ran away towards the knife. She felt the handle of the knife against her fingertips when she felt a pull from her ankle. She reached one last time to grab the knife. As she turned around, she came face to face with a gun.

"Not this time, Officer McNally." Scott said as he pointed a gun in her direction. Andy froze. _There was nothing she could do_. "You ratted out my uncle."

"He's a criminal."

"He's my uncle!" He shouted. "You're going to pay." He cocked the gun, and a single gunshot rang throughout the house and the surrounding woods.


	5. Chapter 5

A single gunshot rang through out the woods. Immediately, the body of Scott Newport collapsed. Andy stood frozen. _She almost died._ She quietly choked out a sob as Traci ran to her side. She placed her arm around Andy and slowly walked away from the body.

"Sama-," Andy choked.

"He's on his way, sweetie."

"No-No Samantha. Samantha!" Andy yelled as she ran to the child's room.

"Mommy!" Samantha cried. Andy picked her up and hugged her. Andy kissed her child. She wanted so badly to let this go and to hold her child close. Oliver looked over to Traci.

"McNally has a kid?"

"Don't look at me. I had no idea."

"Umm, Andy, you need to get checked by a medic and get your statement taken," Oliver said as he stepped forward. Andy quickly wiped her tears and put Samantha down.

"Rookie, remember when I told you about all of your aunts and uncles? Well, this is Your Aunt Traci. Can you stay with her while Mommy to talk talks to your Uncle Ollie over there for a minute."

"Yes, Mommy."

Andy walked forward as Oliver followed behind her into the living room. She sat down on the couch and gave her statement. The paramedics soon came in and dressed her wounds and stitched up her forehead.

For the first time in years, he heard her name over the radio. _Did he hear correctly? Was she back?_ Noelle looked over at Sam.

"She's back?" Sam asked in disbelief. Noelle nodded.

"Frank mentioned something about someone at Ollie's cabin, but I didn't know it was her." Sam turned on the lights and sirens. _She was back. McNally was alive._

They flew up the dirt road to Oliver's cabin. Before the cruiser was in park, Sam swung the door open.

"Swarek! Stay here," Noelle shouted.

"No! I can't. I have to see her. I need to!"

"I can't let you do that. I mean I want to, but you know I can't. Not until it's clear. It's too personal. You know protocol."

"Screw protocol!" He had to see her.

"Swarek!"

Andy could her yelling from out side. She stood up and turned around to face the one face she longed to see for so long.

"Andy?" Sam said in shock. His heart broke into a million pieces when he saw her petite body bruised and beat up. He couldn't believe that after almost six years, he finally saw her again. Tears welded in his eyes.

"Sam," Andy said as she stood frozen. It was him. _She was finally with him again!_

"McNally," he walked slowly over to her.

He looked into those doe-eyes for the first time in forever. He tucked her bangs behind her ear and gently slid his thumb near her sutures. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her. He placed his hand on the back of her head and gently kissed the top of her head. The hug felt as if it lasted for ever. Neither wanted it to end. "I missed you so so so much."

"I know. I did too," Andy whispered. "It's over," she cried, "its finally over." Andy was sobbing now. Sam kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you," Sam said.

"I love yo-," Andy was quickly interrupted by Samantha.

"Mommy!" Samantha said as she pulled on Andy's shirt. She kneeled beside the her. Sam looked down at Andy.

"McNally- Andy, who-who is she?"

"Rookie, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"I'm Samantha Faith Taylor. Well Mommy says I'm not anymore. Now, she says my real name is Samantha Faith Swarek!"

Sam froze. _Swarek_? A million thoughts ran through Sam's mind.

"She-she's mine?"


	6. Chapter 6

"She-she's mine?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yeah," Andy nodded. With tears streaming down her face, she smiled. Samantha was confused. Her mom always cried when she was sad, but these weren't sad tears, they were happy tears.

Sam knelt down. He was now eye level with both Andy and Samantha. He didn't know what to do or how to react. So many thoughts ran through his head. _He has a daughter. They have a daughter_.

This scene set before them was one Oliver had never seen in all of his years as a cop. Sure, he had seen several families reunited. He had seen life and death first hand, but this was different. He saw his best friend smile for the first time in six years. He saw his best friend on his knees before the woman he loves, and he saw his best friend meeting own his daughter for the first time.

Andy wiped her tears and placed her hand on her daughter's back.

"Rookie, I want you to meet someone."

"Is he another one of my uncles that you kept telling me about?" Samantha asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"No, Sweetie," Andy chuckled, "I want you to meet your daddy."

"You mean I have a daddy now, just like Catherine?" The child's face lit up brighter than it ever did on a Christmas morning. _She has a daddy._

"Just like Catherine," Andy reassured smiling. Samantha stepped forward toward Sam.

"Are you really my daddy?" She asked.

"Yes, I really am," Sam responded. As if on cue, Samantha wrapped her arms around her father's neck. The child grinned from ear to ear. Sam grind from ear to ear as he wrapped his arms around his child and embraced her.

Sam pulled Andy closer. He got his McNally back. They were a family now. All three. Sam had Andy. He had a daughter now. Andy had Sam. Samantha had both of her parents together at last.

Frank gave Sam the next few weeks off to spend with Andy and Samantha. They spent the night with Sam that night. Their things were still at the cabin since it was a crime scene.

Andy climbed into the hot shower. The hot water relaxed her. Her bruised body ached. She washed her hair and soon got out. She wrapped her hair in a towel and looked in the mirror. Her eye was swollen, black, and blue. She winced as she barely touched. Andy reached into the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen. She changed into Sam's sweatpants. She buried her nose in his old academy T-shirt. She missed that all too familiar scent. She slowly slid it over her head.

Andy walked down the hall and leaned her head against the wall. She watched Samantha and Sam together. Andy was happy now. Her child now had both her mother and father. The two had a tea party with styrofoam cups and paper plates. Samantha was passed out in Sam's lap. He was almost asleep until he heard the floorboard creak. Andy chuckled to herself.

"Why don't you take a picture, McNally. It'll last longer," Sam groggily joked. He had only known his daughter for a few hours, and she already had him wrapped around her finger. He adjusted the pink tiara on his head.

"You know what? I just might. Jerry and Ollie would get a kick out of it!" Andy laughed. She grabbed her phone off of the coffee table and took Sam's picture.

"Go ahead. Laugh all you want, McNally!" Sam said. Andy continued to laugh as she walked over to the couch. She pulled her knees to her chest and leaned over onto his shoulder. _She missed this._ "Tell me about her."

"Well she loves playing soccer and playing on the beach. Also, she makes the worst jokes just like her daddy," Andy laughed. "She's smart and kind. She always wants to help."

"Sounds like she has her mother's lion's heart." Sam looked into Andy's eyes.

"I missed you, Sam."

"I missed you too." Sam paused for a minute. "When did you find out?"

"Two weeks after I left," Andy said, "I wanted to tell you so badly. I wanted you with me through every bit of it."

"I know you did, McNally. You know I would have been. I just wish I could've been there for you and-" Sam quit talking to fight back tears, "I just- I missed everything. Her first words, her first steps. I wasn't there to hold her when she was scared and hurt."

"I wish you were too," Andy whispered, "Where can we put her? I have an idea."

"I can lay her down in the guest room." Sam stood up and carried Samantha into the room. Andy followed behind them. He laid her down and kissed her forehead.

He leaned her against the wall and tucked her hair behind her ear. Sam looked deep into her eyes and then looked down at her lips. He kissed her passionately and walked towards his room.

"You can't just do that and walk away," Andy whispered. Sam turned around to face her.

"Watch me," he said. They walked into his room. "So what was this idea you have?"

"Give me a minute," Andy said as she dug through one of her bags. She pulled out a flash drive and her laptop. "You still have that HDMI cord?" Sam nodded. He pulled it from behind the tv.

Within a few minutes, Andy had her laptop screen on the tv. For the rest of the night, the two were up watching videos of the first six years of Samantha's life.

The next morning, Andy rolled over to face Sam. He kissed her. Last night was the first night they had spent together in six years. She was finally back in his arms. It felt unreal to her. It was almost as if this were dream, but, no, she knew this was real. She knew that he was real.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to pick up where we left off?" Andy asked.

"Do you want to be?" Sam asked. She nodded. He turned over and searched through his night stand drawer. "You know um- I- uh- I was going to propose." Sam admitted.

"What? When?"

"Yeah, the night after you left. I had reservations."

"Sam, I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault you had to leave."

"I know. I-I just feel as though I screw everything up sometimes. Is that why you asked me if I wanted to pick up where we left things? I had no idea you were going to- "

"McNally, shut up and let me ask the dang question," Sam interrupted. Her allergy to silence drove him insane sometimes, but he loved it. It was what made up her personality. "I know it's been six years, but I just got you back, and I do not intend to lose you again. I want us to be a real family- me, you , and Samantha. So, Andy, McNally, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" Sam slid the ring on her finger. He climbed on top of her and kissed her.


End file.
